


Just Desserts

by Goddess47



Series: The Hale Vault [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soft Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Stiles was nervous about something... but Peter could be patient.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> For FullMoonFiclet 347: Crisp

Stiles had been slightly nervous about something for a couple of days, but Peter figured it was the book Stiles was almost ready to send to his editor. Stiles had been working for the past week on some edits that had been sent back to him from his readers, but Peter knew the changes were mostly done.

Early in their dating, Stiles had lay down the law that Peter wasn't to _sniff everything out_ unless he was also willing to sleep on the couch for a week. So Peter had learned to be patient and to -- as Stiles phrased it -- use his words. If Peter wanted to know how Stiles was, he'd have to ask. The nervous smell was low-key, so Peter knew it wasn't bad. 

"Need anything while I'm out?" Peter asked as Stiles poured coffee into a travel mug for him.

Stiles looked up and jumped slightly. He set the coffee down, mostly to make sure he didn't spill it. "No!" he said sharply. Then took a breath. "No, sorry, you startled me. I'm fine."

"If you think of anything, let me know," Peter offered. "I'll be back in time for dinner. Do you want to go out?"

Stiles came out from behind the counter, handing Peter the mug. "Nah, we'll eat in," he said, kissing Peter. "You'll be driving half the day and I know it's easier to stay in."

"Order in if you get too busy to make anything," Peter replied, returning the soft kiss. "I know you're almost done with your edits, so if you're on the roll, don't worry about dinner."

"That works!" Stiles said brightly. But there was that undertone of nerves again. 

"Everything okay?" Peter asked, trying not to frown. 

"Yup!" Stiles nodded. "Just... want to get it right."

"It'll be fine," Peter soothed. 

Stiles brought Peter in for a warm hug. "It will be great!"

Peter took in the scent of his husband and leaned back for another kiss.

"Drive safe!" Stiles cautioned. "And pull over if you get tired." He grinned. "Or annoyed!"

"I will!" Peter promised. Peter's temper when driving was a running joke between them. Peter rarely got annoyed by other drivers, not as often as Stiles did. It took a major level of stupidity for Peter to get annoyed by other drivers, but when he did... whoa.

It was a clear day for a drive to the city. Peter had to meet with some clients who would rather meet in person than over the phone or Skype. Dealing in 'antiquities' and collectibles meant some clients who were... 'quirky' was the best he would usually say, even if Stiles would describe them as 'douchebags'... on a good day. But this particular client was a steady customer and didn't ask Peter to meet in person too often, so it was worth Peter's while to make the effort.

Later in the day, Peter called home from his car. "I'm about an hour out," he said. "Should I swing by somewhere and get dinner?"

"Nope!" Stiles replied cheerfully. "I got a lot done earlier and had time to make something."

"Good to know!" Peter replied. "See you soon!"

"See you!" Stiles replied.

Walking into the house, Peter smelled something _wonderful_. 

"Dear boy!" Peter said, taking in another lungful of... apples, cinnamon, and more. "What did you make?"

"Remember a couple of weeks ago we found your grandmother's journal in the vault?" Stiles asked.

Peter nodded.

"Well, sneaky lady, it really was a journal, but it also had her favorite recipes and who liked them best," Stiles went on. "There was a note next to the Apple Crisp that it was a favorite of yours. So, well, I hope it came out right."

"If it's even half as good as it smells, it's perfect!" Peter smiled.

Stiles gave a small sigh of relief. "There were a couple of things I had to substitute, at least until I could ask you what they were," he warned, leading into the kitchen. "So it won't be exactly the same, but, well, I wanted to surprise you."

"You didn't have to..." Peter started.

Stiles turned and gave Peter a quick kiss. "It's apple crisp, I can do this!"

"Thank you." Peter knew when to give in. At least to Stiles.

"Come on, it's still warm," Stiles grabbed Peter's hand to drag him into the kitchen. "Wash up quick and we can eat."

"Do you have ice cream?" Peter asked as he came back into the kitchen. 

"Of course!" Stiles replied. "Grab it from the freezer while I dish this up."

Peter got the vanilla bean ice cream he favored, and after a slight hesitation, grabbed the cherry panda-paw ice cream that Stiles preferred. He brought both to the table and knew he had guessed right when Stiles grinned at him.

"Here you go." Stiles pushed a large bowl with the crisp towards Peter as he served some in another bowl for himself. "I figured this would be dinner," he added. "There's stuff for sandwiches if we want something less sugary later."

"Good thinking," Peter admitted. The serving of the apple crisp was generous, but, well, werewolf metabolism, and so he added a large scoop of the ice cream to the bowl.

"Spoon or a fork?" Stiles asked, holding up both utensiles.

"Spoon, of course!" Peter replied. 

Peter knew Stiles held his breath as Peter took the first bite of the crisp.

Flavors exploded in his mouth. Memories long forgotten about how Grandmama had made this just for him. The others would certainly eat it, but he was the only one who asked for apple crisp for his birthday instead of cake. It wasn't just apples and cinnamon. There was nutmeg and brown sugar and nuts and... the barest hint of mint! 

"My mom used to make something similar, but she put raisins in it," Stiles said. 

"Nope, I'm not a raisin person," Peter said, taking another spoonful. This time with some ice cream. "This is perfect!"

Stiles smiled. "Good to know," he said. "I was worried that it wouldn't come out right."

Peter leaned over for a warm kiss. "Thank you."


End file.
